sonny with a chance part 2
by kyah chillin
Summary: sonny and chad have a rocky relationship but they love each other no matter stroy better than summary


chad sat up and looked at sonny she wasnt awake yet he gently nudged and she rolled out of the bed

"oww" said sonny as she sat up

" you ok" said chad as he grabbed sonnys hand and helped her up

" yeh" said sonny as she sat back on the bed

" what time is it" said sonny

" erm ... oh my god were late its half past twelve" said chad as he std up and pulled his clothes on

" your late im not " laughed sonny

" why i thought you started at half past nine in the morning" said chad

" nope we all got the day of because the last sketch went really well" said sonny

" ok so i guess ill see you later then ok" said chad

"yeh said sonny" she kissed chad goodbye and he left

she got her phone out and rang tawni

" hey tawni here" said tawni as she answered her phone

" heey tawn i was wondering if oud wanna go shopping" said sonny

" erm k pick me up at half past one " said tawni

" ok" said sonny

sonny got dressed had some breakfast and went to tawnis apartement

" knock knock" said sonny

" come in" said tawni

sonny walked in and sat on the sofa ten minutes later and tawni was ready she walked out and they got in sonnys car

" so what did you do last night" said tawni

" nothing" said sonny trying to lie

" your lying" said tawni

" ok i spent the night with chad" said sonny

" sonny hes gunna hurt you hes a bad boy" said tawni

" if you got to no him maybe you would like him didnt your mum ever tell you not to judge a book by its cover" said sonny

" yeh but i just dont like chad" said tawni

" ok whatever you say" said sonny

when they got to the mall they went to starbucks gt a latte and sat down at a table sonny had a feeling that someone was following her but every time she turned round no one was there . when they had finshed they went and looked around the shops sonny bought a new skirt that she new chad would like and a new top , cardigan and high heels. tawni bought some new coco moco coco lypstick a new top and some skinny jeans. after 2 hours they were finished and they walked to the car sonny dropped tawni off and decided to go and see chad at the studio.

when she got there she got out of the car and walked to the mackenzie falls set

spov

" hi portlyn wheres chad" i said

" doing a scene" she said sarcastically and giving me the evils

" ok" i sat on a chair and waited until chad had finshed his scene

" hey m'lady" said chad as he walked out of the scene and put his arm around me

" hey chad" i replied

" so when you finished" i said

" i would of been finshed an hour ago but because i was late i have to make up my time" said chad

" you want me to wait for you in your dressing room" i said

" ok ill be about an hour " said chad

" can chad dylan cooper get back on the set please" said the director

" bye" i said as i waved to chad

i walked back to his dressing room and sat on the chair ten minutes later i got bored and decided to go to the prop house at so random to get my phone charger because my phone was out of charge when i got it i walked back to chads dressing room and charged my phone up i had three texts from tawin saying

hey

what you doing

and where are you

i texted her back saying

sorry my phone went out f charge and i have just gone and got my charger seen as i was at the studio

message from tawni:

why you at the studio we have the day off

message to tawni:

i wanted my charger . i lied

message from tawni:

liar you went to see chad dint you

message to tawni:

no

message from tawni:

yes you did

message to tawni:

ok i did but whats it got to do with you

message from tawni :

nothing

message to tawni:

exactly bye :)

i stopped texting tawni and waited for chad i ended up falling asleep i woke up when i heard chad come in

" hey" i said as i stood up

" hey" said chad

" oh my god" said chad

" what" said sonny

" ha ha got ya sucker" said chad as he ran over to sonny and picked her up

" put me down" laughed sonny

" i love you chad dylan pooper" said sonny

" i love you two sonshine munroe"

" so what you wanna do" said sonny

" erm well ive got a film premiere to go to" said chad

" oh" said sonny

" will you be my date" said chad

" yeh course i will" said sonny

" go and get ready then" said chad

" ok" said sonny as she headed for the door

she went back to her dressing room put her purple dress on and put the tv on and waited for chad.

" hey gorgeous" said chad as he entered the room

" hey" said sonny

" you ready" asked chad

" yeh let me just get my purse" said sonny

" you might need a jacket its cold" said chad as he picked sonnys black leather jacket up

" thanks" said sonny

" come on then" said sonny as she grabbed chads hand

" you first m'lady" said chad gesturing for sonny to go first

" awww how sweet" said sonny smiling

they walked out of the room and to the limo when they arrived at the film premiere they got out of the limo and were greeted by flashing lights

" oh yeh whats the film " said sonny

" erm ... saw v " murmured chad

" chad you no i hate that film" laughed sonny

" oh well" said chad

sonny laughed and ounched chad then they walked into the theatre an hour and a half had past when the film had finished

" lets find out if chad dylan cooper and sonny munroe enjoyed the film" said hurreshi horalldo the tween weekly presenter

" yeh i enjoyed the film" said chad

" what about you sonny" said hurreshi

" yeh me two" lied sonny

me and chad walked back to the limo and got in

" shall we go to mine" said chad

" ok" said sonny

they drove to chads house and went in his mum or little sister wasnt in the house

" so" said sonny

" want a drink" said chad

" sure" said sonny

chad got two cans out of the fridge and passed one too sonny she opened it had a drink out of it and put it on the side

" wheres your mum" said sonny

" i dont know i think shes at my aunty cathys" said chad

" good" said sonny

" why is it good" asked chad

" coz we can do what ever we want" said sonny

chad walked over to sonny and kissed her also picking her up and carrying her into the bedroom closing the door behind him.

1 hour later and there was a noise at the door it was chads mum she was back home early

sonny and chad quickly jumped up and put there clothes on

" chad wheres my top" said sonny

chad knelt down and looked underneath his bed and found sonnys top she quickly put it on and sat on chads windowsill . chads mum walked in and looked at chad who was layed on his bed on his phone . i looked at caroline she didnt seem happy that i was here with chad i never really new why she always came round to chads apartement when she had her own home.

" hi mom" said chad

" hi had a good day" said caroline

" yeh" said chad

miranda walked out of the room without even acknowledging me

" im going home" said sonny

" why" said chad confused

" because your mum is a spiteful deverish jerkface who hates it that her son has a girlfriend" said sonny

" wow" said chad

" yeh wow" said sonny as she grabbed her bag and walked out of the room

" so why are you mad at me" said chad

" because you dont do anything about it " said sonny

" go then" said chad

" fine"

" fine

" good" 

" good

" gooday" said sonny " i said gooday" she walked out of the house and slammed the door

chads mum walked out of the bathroom and looked at chad to say whats happened . chad just looked at her and went back into his room

at sonnys house

sonny walked in and went to her bedroom got in to her bed and thought about chad . They didnt have a aragument it was just a bicker she new everything would be ok the next day she closed her eyes and dosed of . the next day she woke up got dressed and drove to the studio when she walked in to see chad stod there with a bunch of flowers .

" aww" said sonny as she smelt the flowers "there beautiful" said sonny

" just like you" said chad

" your so sweet even if you are a jerk" laughed sonny chad laughed back

five minutes later sonny and chad had finished talking and goone to there sets sonny was in the middle of shooting her scene when she heard a scream

" what was that" she said

" sounds like chad being crushed like a giant gumball" said tawni

" or" said sonny as she started rehearsing her lines again

ten minutes later and sonny and chad were in the cafeteria sat down at a table when the randoms and mackenzie falls cast came in and sat down

" yeh" said chad

" nothing" said grady sounding suspicious

" what are you up to" said sonny

" nothing" said grady

" whatever" said sonny as she went back to her conversation with chad

everybody the cast of so random and mackenzie falls were staring at sonny and chad as they were talking

" what" said sonny

" nothing" said nico

" well go away then" said sonny wafting them away

they stood up and walked off

" what was that about" said chad

" dont no they have been acting strange all morning" said sonny

" what you doing during the break" asked chad

" i dont no yet what about you" said sonny as she grabbed chads hand and started playing with it

" dont no" said chad

they carried on talking when tawni stormed in.

" whats wrong with you" asked sonny

" i asked for coco moco coco lipstick and nico and grady ordered me moco coco moco thinking i would notice" she said

" whats the difference" said chad

tawni widened her eyes

" whats the difference dont you no anything about lipstick" said tawni

" well im a dude so no" said chad

tawni stood up looked at chad and walked off

when sonny got home she got in her pyjammas made some popcorn and sat on the sofa with her mum when there was a knock on the door her mum stood up and answered it

"mckenzie" she said as she opened the door and closed it again

" mum i told you hes not mackenzie hes chad" said snny as she stood up and fixed her self

" hey" said chad

" hey said" said sonny as she gave her boyfriend a hug

" hey mis munroe" said chad

" hey mck er chad" said connie

sonny widened her eyes at her mum

" what are you doing here" said sonny

" mums having a party for me and theres no one there i no so was wondering if its okay with your mum if you wanted to come" said chad

" mum" said sonny

" well i dont no" said connie

" please" said sonny

" ok ok" said connie

sonny went into her bedroom and changed from her pyjammas to her jeans and a top and her heels when she had done she came out of her room said bye to her mum

" we arent really going to mine i want to take you somewhere else" said chad

" k" said sonny

they got in chads car and drove to look out mountain

" what are we doing here" said sonny

" just wait and you will see" said chad

" ok" said sonny as she got out of the car

chad had planned a surprise party for sonny and invited all her friends from wisconsin and hollywood

sonny stood against the car and said

" chad what are we doing here can you just tell me please" said sonny

" no" said chad

" well you could of at least told me to bring my jacket its freezing" she complained

" oh here have mine" said chad as he put his jacket around sonnys shoulders

" thankyou" said sonny

a car drove round the corner and out jumped sonnys cast mates and friends from wisconsin

" oh my god what are you guys doing here" said sonny with a smile on her face

" surprise" they all said

" you did this" asked sonny

" yeh" replied chad

" thankyou" said sonny as she gave chad a kiss

and the party went on as planned

the next day sonny and chad where on a bike ride together

" race you to stage 2" said sonny

" beat ya" said chad as him and sonny set off

" oh look theres chad" said sonny

what sonny didnt no is that chad had sent his stunt double on this date because he didnt no how to ride a bike.

" oh my god" said sonny

chad dragged his stunt double into the golf kart and drove off sonny got on her bike and chased them she chased them until finally she gave up she ran over to mckenzie falls and stopped chad and his stunt double

" ok wich one of you is chad" said sonny

" quick chaz mix it up " said chad chad and chaz (chads stunt double is actually called chaz not a spelling mistake) ran around sonny and behind the chair and then both came out

" i no how to find out whos who" said sonny she messed chads hair up and then messed chaz's hair up

" ahh" said chad as he fixed his hair

" sorry chad looks like your gunna have to take this punch yourself" said chaz

" whats goung on" asked sonny

" i sent chaz on our date because i dont no how to ride a bike" murmured chad

" what" said sonny

" i said i sent chaz on our date because i dont no how to ride a bike" said chad

" what" said sonny

" i dont no how to ride a bike" shouted chad

" i no i heard you the first time but i just couldnt believe it" said sonny

"oh i mean just one thing you couldnt do so you sent your stunt double to come with me " said sonny as she put her hand out so chad could grab it

"mmm hhhh mmmmhhhh" said chad

" OH MY GOD ITS NOT JUST THIS ONCE IS IT" " yelled sonny

" well" said chad theres some things that i carnt do or are too dangerous for me to do" said chad

" so you sent your flaming stunt double to our dates" said sonny

" yeh" said chad

" i i ..." stuttered sonny

" spit it out sonny" said chad

" its over" said sonny

" spit it back in spit it back in" said chad

" no its over you havent been faithful to me if i had a stunt double i definetley wouldnt send it on our dates even if some of the stuff could hurt me" said sonny as she walked off

" wait sonny" said chad miserabely but sonny had already gone

later that night sonny was sat in her dressing room when chad opened the hatch window and smiled at sonny

"what do you want chad " said sonny

" another chance" said chad

" well you arent gunna get one now go away" said sonny

" not even with this" said chad as he climbed down the ladder and handed sonny a box that said sonshine on it

"whats this2 said sonny

" just open it" said chad

sonny opened the box and pulled out a diamond bracelet

"wow" said sonny

"turn it over" said chad

sonny turned the bracelet over to see your my sonshine engraved in the back of it

" so do you forgive me" said chad

"let me think " said sonny

" please say yes please say yes" whispered chad as he clenched his fists

" yes" said sonny

chad pulled her into his embrace and kissed her softly

" hurry up and go get changed" said chad

" what for" said sonny

" just do it" said chad as he let go of sonnys hands

ten minutes later sonny was ready and was sat in the passenger seat of chads car on her way to the red lobster resteraunt when they got there they had there meal and left

" wow chad that was really nice" said sonny smiling

she stood on her tiptoes and kissed chad , chad kissed her back and walked forwards towards chads front door he opened the door and walked sonny into the living room where she layed on the sofa and chad climbed ontop of her she took chads shirt off and carefully undid his belt chad slipped sonnys skirt off and undid her buttons on her top when the doorbell rang

"chad" sonnys mother shouted from the door

"oh no its my mom!" said sonny

"one minute " said chad he quickly jumped up and put on his trousers and top and told sonny to go into the bedroom and get changed as fast as she could when sonny had gone into the bedroom he opened the door and let connie in

"hi" said chad as he opened the door and let connie in

"hi" said connie

" whats up" said chad

" i need to speak to sonny is she here" said connie

"yeh shes just in the bathroom she said she will be a minute" replied chad

"ok" said connie as she sat down on chads brand new leather sofa

sonny came out of the bathroom and said hi to her mum and then asked her what she wanted

"well i am going to be going away for a few days back to wisconsin but its a work trip so unfortuanetly you wont be able to come" said connie

"oh ok" said sonny

"when you going" she said as she smiled at her mum and winked at chad

" early hours of tommorrow morning" said connie

"ok why didnt you just ring me and tell me that you are going on a work trip" asked sonny confused

" i dont no that would of been a good idea wouldnt it" said connie

sonny nodded

" well thats all i best go and pack bye" said connie as she kissed sonny on her cheek and walked out of the appartment

the next day sonnys alarm clock went off at seven fifty am she sat up and yawned she layed back down for her ten minute snooze then got up put her skinny jeans purple top and black high heels on she went to the kitchen grabbed her car keys and ran out of the door she went to the mall to meet her best friend lucy

"lucy" said sonny as she ran over to her and gave her a big hug

" sonny" said lucy

" oh my god you look awesome" said lucy

"no you look awesomer" said sonny

"no you look awesomest they both said at the same time as each other they both laughed

"so what are we doing today" said lucy

"well i thought that maybe we could go to the puppet show and then do meny patties and then blind folded makeovers then hot wings and then the big surprise chad dylan coopers party" said sonny

" w w what " said lucy as her jaw dropped

"yeh i have been dating him for the past 3 months" said sonny

"no way" said lucy

" c c c can we go see him pleassse" begged lucy

" ok but you have to promise we will do everything on the fungenda afterwards ok" said sonny with that big cheesie grin on her face

"ok" said lucy as she once again hugged sonny

they both walked to sonnys car and drove to chads house sonny knocked on the door and chad answered it lucy pushed sonny out of the way and stared at chad

"yeh im cute dont ya think" said chad

"uhuuh " said lucy as she noded her head

"oh hey babe " said chad as he seen sonny stood there with her arms folded

"lucy chad chad lucy" said sonny as she introduced them to each other

" hey" said chad

lucy just stared at him in disbelief

"LUCY" shouted sonny

"sorry" said lucy as she shook her head

sonny walked into chads appartment and stood against the wall

"so"said chad as he walked into his appartment with lucy following him every step of the way

"whats with her " whispered chad too sonny

"shes kinda mad about you" said sonny

" well whos not" said chad as he bent down and kissed sonny

lucys eyes widened with anger she snapped out of her daze and introduced her self to chad

"hi im lucy" she said as she put her hand out to chad

"chad" said chad as he put his hand out

" oh chad can i speak to you alone a second please" said sonny

"yeh" said chad he walked into the living room and sat on the sofa

"so whats up" he said as sonny sat next to him

" erm" said sonny

"come on just tell me it cant be that bad" said chad

"im moving back to wisconsin" said sonny

"what" said chad as he stood up

"im moving back to wisconsin" said sonny

"yeh i no i heard you i just cant believe it why are you going back we had it all planned out" said chad

"ino but my dads got cancer and i might never get to see him again" said sonny

" so that means youve got to leave me tawni nico grady and zora behind" shouted chad

"well no i will come and visit and i will still be on the show im not going forever just until my dad gets better" said sonny

"ok" said chad but sonny could tell he was mad with her she shouted lucy and they went

The next day sonny took her phone from under her pillow there was three texts from chad saying

**im so sorry love you cdc **

**you there cdc**

**why are you ignoring me i said sorry cdc**

sonny texted chad back and said

**hey babe im sorry i didnt text back i wasnt ignoring you i didnt feel well so i went to bed early you shouldnt say sorry i was the one who just told you like that i should of waited until we were alone x**

chad texted back and said

**its ok erm my mum has this dinner thing today at my auntys house and she said i can bring my girlfriend so if you want dyou wanna come ?**

sonny thought to herslef shall i go or shall i stay home she texted back and said

**ok but you no your mum doesnt like me so i am not staying long im going to get changed text you soon x**

sonny went and got changed into her jeans shirt and her high heels

she knocked on her mums bedroom door and then went in

"hi mum im gunna go out with chad to his auntys dinner thing tonight if thats ok with you " she said

"yeh thats fine will you be staying at chads or coming home" said connie

"erm i proberbly will be staying at chads but if not i will text you so you no who it is at the door " said sonny she kissed her mum and walked out of the room and into the kitchen

when she had finished her breakfast she grabbed her waistcoat and walked to her truck she got in put her seat belt on and set off to lucys auntys house where lucy was staying while she was visiting sonny when she got there she beeped her horn and lucy came running out of the house and jumped in the passenger seat of the truck

"hey" said sonny

"hey" said lucy

"so i was wondering if you wanna catch a movie tonight" said lucy

"oh no sorry i cant i have to go to chads auntys dinner thing maybe we could go catch one now" said sonny

"nah its ok were we going" said lucy

"how about the mall" said sonny as she took her money out of her back pocket and showed it to lucy

"where you get that from" said lucy

" chad gave me it " said sonny

" wow" said lucy

"i no wow hes proberbly the best boyfriend in the world he just buys me stuff without me even knowing" said sonny

"wow" repeated lucy

sonny started her car and set off towards the mall when they arrived they shopped and shopped and shopped until they were both out of money

"oh shoot " said sonny

"what" said lucy

"i need to go get changed and then meet chad" said sonny

"come to my aunts chads house is only a few blocks away from there " said lucy

"ok" said sonny

when they arrived at lucys aunts house they got out of the car and went inside after they had said hello to miranda lucys aunt they went upstairs and sonny got changed she put on her new lbd (little black dress ) and her brand black diamond heeled high heels

"im ready" she said and walked out into the living room where kucy was

"wow you look beautiful" said lucy as she handed sonny her bag

"thanks" she said

she said goodbye to lucy and went to her truck when she arrived at chads chad answered his door in his towel

"hey beautiful" he said

" hey" she said

"why arent you ready" she said

"i was dressed and then i went and opened the fridge and my eggs fell out on top of me" said chad

"ha ha ha ha ha" laughed sonny

"its not funny" said chad

sonny just kept on laughing chad let her in and she went and sat on the sofa

"hurry up then" said sonny

"you no we dont have to be there on time" said chad

"what do you have in mind " said sonny

"how about a little rumble in the jungle" said chad as he walked over to sonny she stood up and kissed him then she stopped

"wait im not gonna fall for it this time cooper" said sonny

" what" said chad

" you you think you can just seduce me but im not doing it this time" said sonny

"ok" said chad in a sad voice

he went into his bedroom and put his suit on

"come on then" he said to sonny when he walked out of his bedroom sonny stood up and hooked her arm around chads they walked out of chads appartement and fifteen minutes later they were at chads auntys house

"hey everyone" said chad as he walked in

"hey" said everyone back

sonny just smiled and followed chad into the kitchen where his mum was

"hi mum" said chad

"hi" said chads mum miranda (i think thats her name i cannot fully remeber sorry)

sonny smiled at miranda but miranda just looked away

"miranda have you got a problem with me" asked sonny

"no" said miranda without even looking at sonny

"well why dont you look at me talk to me and stop ignoring me when i walk in with your son" said sonny

"because your a little slag who needs to go find another boyfriend and stop flaunting yourself over my son " said chads mum

sonny ran out chad ran after her but he couldnt catch her sonny phoned a cab and then went to the studio she new that no one would look for her here but it was closed so she went and sat in the cafe next door she wasnt crying she was just upset that chads mum had been so mean to her when she hadnt done anything wrong

her phone rang she got it out and it was chad she answered it

"hello" she said

" where are you" said chad

" at the cafe next to the studio" said sonny

"ok stay there bye" said chad and put the phone down

sonny wiped her eyes and went to the toilet when she had finshed she went and sat back down at her booth ten minutes later and chad walked in he went and sat down opposite her at the booth he grabbed hold of her hands

"my mum dint mean that you know" said chad

"yes she did you dont need to apologise for her she doesnt like me and she never will" said sonny

chad looked at sonny she had tears rolling down her cheeks

" chad i dont think we should see each other anymore" said sonny

"what why" said chad

sonny pulled her hand away from chad

" because its not gunna work " said sonny

"why not" said chad

"because your mum just gunna try and split us up" said sonny

" no she wont i promise" said chad

"im sorry" said sonny as she stood up and walked out of the cafe

when she got home she walked in and her mum was sat on the sofa

"hun whats wrong" said connie as she saw sonny crying

"i broke up with chad" said sonny as she sat on the sofa and pulled her blanket round her shoulders

"why" said connie

" because of his mum " said sonny

" what she do" said connie

" i dont want to talke about it " said sonny as she blew her nose

"ok" said connie

there was a knock at the door sonny answered it it was chad

"what do you want" said sonny

" to talk to you " said chad

sonny let chad in and connie went in the other room

" what" said sonny

" why do me and you need to finish cuz of my mum" said chad

" coz i wont be able to go anywhere where your mums gunna be with you and its not just your mum "said sonny

"what else is it then" said chad

" your always flirting with other girls and its like im your girlfriend not them" said sonny

" well i am a man and men like girls come on sonny ill tell my mum i love you" said chad

" you better tell your mum or me and you are over for good and i mean it " said sonny

" thankyou" said chad he bent down and kissed sonny then left

sonny went and sat on the sofa when the news came on chad dylan cooper and sonny munroe break up and make up how would they no in a night thought sonny

later in the night there was a knock on the door sonny answered it there were two police officers stood there

"sonny munroe" said one of them

"yes" she said

" im afraid that your boyfriend chad dylan cooper is down at the station with us" he said

" why" said sonny

" he assaulted his mum" said the police officer

"no way " said sonny

" would you be able to come down to the station and talk to him for us because he wont answer any of are questions" said thee officer

" erm yeh let me just go tell my mum" said sonny

sonny went and told her mum and then went with the officers to the station

" can i have your full name and address please" said the officer at the desk

" allison munroe im sixteen and i live at number 20 garfeild apparetments " said sonny

the officer led sonny through to where chad was he was sat there with his hands on the table infront of him he was looking at the table and didnt even look at sonny when she entered the room she went and sat down infront of chad

" chad why did you beat your mum up" said sonny

"chad" said sonny

she grabbed chads hand and he pulled it away from her

"chad please just answer me " said sonny

chad just looked at her

" chad dont be like this with me i never told you to beat your mum up did i " said sonny

chad still dint answer

" you no what you can get lost " said sonny as she stood up and headed towards the door

chad grabbed her arm and span her round he kissed her and let her go

sonny began to cry and walked out of the door and told the officers that he wouldnt talk to her and she wanted to go home when she arrived home she went in and crept into her bedroom so her mum didnt hear her

she climbed into bed and pulled her quilt over her head she began to cry again chad had never been like that with her and she didnt no why he was being like that with her now .

when she woke up in the morning she sat up and stretched.

when she was fully awake she got up and walked into her living room where her mum was sat watching tv.

" what time is it" said sonny

" half 1 " said her mum

" have the police rang back" said sonny

" no sorry love " said connie

" orite" said sonny as she tied her hair up there was a knock at the door she answered it and there was chad stood there with his jacket hung off his shoulder and with blood dripping down his face

"oh my god chad what happened " said sonny as she helped him in

sorry guys cliffhanger i will update soon

peace out suckaahss


End file.
